The Presidents Wife
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Rouge Fitz's early life had gotten off to a rocky start, but after making some good friends things were on track. Then her entire world was suddenly turned upside down when teleported to the future. Lost and confused a young Rouge believes she is completely alone here until running into a familiar face...Agent Bishop. *Based on the 2003-2009 TMNT Cartoon Series* Agent Bishop/OC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Rouge and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**The Presidents Wife Prologue**

_Almost everyone knows the story by now. After the Turtles many trials against aliens, demons, crime lords, etc. they genuinely thought that they had entered a semblance of peace. _

_But then their entire world was shook once more when suddenly out of the blue they and Master Splinter were sucked out from their timeline in the year 2005 and to 2105. Here they were stuck for close to a year spending their time exploring this new day and age alongside the descendant of their old friends Casey and April. _

_But here's the thing Master Splinter and the Turtles weren't the only ones in their family to accidentally travel into the future. _

_Her name is Rouge Fitz and she was a ward to Master Splinter and the Turtles. _

_A couple of years older than the Turtles, Rouge was taken in by them after she ran away from an abusive domestic home situation. _

_This unusual family had taken to her almost immediately because she accepted them right off the bat. While the group isn't big Rouge joins the number of allies that the Turtles have amassed in friendship over the years since the started emerging from the sewer systems underneath the city more and more. _

_Rouge was with them through a lot of their struggles and considers them all family. _

_Then one day the weirdest thing occurred. _

_Rouge has no clue how it happened. _

_One minute Rouge was on her way over to April's to help set up for a party and the next she's been teleported into a place completely unfamiliar to her. What confuses her even more is that she finds out she's in the future of all places._

_Lost and alone with no way to get home Rouge finds herself trapped in a timeline not her own. Everything is completely unfamiliar to her with not a familiar face anywhere. _

_Well all except for one. _

_But Rouge wouldn't exactly call him a friend. _

_Agent Bishop. _

_Or should Rouge say President Bishop. _

**Authors Note:**

**Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year! **

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. To be honest I've been contemplating this idea for ages, but for some reason never really got it down. **

**Also, I need some serious help here. The episodes for the Fast Forward Season are AWOL. They used to all be on Youtube, but I can't find them anywhere. I need help finding them. Can you guys please lend a hand? I'm getting a little desperate for it. To be frank I can't exactly do much about it until I actually have the episodes where I can find them. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend. Mandalorian: The 2****nd**** Foundling, Eira Byrnison, and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of the Golden Compass and Watchmen which are the new series on HBO then you will love these. Then if you haven't saw them yet then I recommend that you check it out. Since there are still just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


End file.
